Just Another Night Sort of
by Ripping Them Down
Summary: Just another (sort of) typical night for Nny... Kill a few people, grab a Brainfreezy, torture a cheerleader... you get the routine. R for language basically...


Title: "Just Another Night..."  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first ever Johnny fanfiction. Just a fun-filled romp through a (almost) typical night for Nny. I do not own Johnny, or the Doughboys, or any of the lovable (and psychotic) characters created by That Who Is God, Jhonen Vasquez.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
The sky was clear of clouds, stars twinkling in the blackness like diamonds. It was a nice night. Too bad Nny was too pissed to enjoy it.  
  
"Fuck!" he shouted and pulled the scalpel out of his forearm. The cheerleader scurried back against the blood-covered wall, cowering with her mascara running down her cheeks. "Goddamn it, that hurt!"  
  
So he was human. The cheerleader was beginning to think he wasn't.  
  
"Why don't you just use that scythe of yours and make a quick kill of it? Before she hurts you again," Mr. Eff suggested, but only Nny heard this.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and let me do this my way!!" Nny shouted at the inanimate doughboy. The cheerleader stopped crying for a millisecond to look at him questionably.  
  
"Are you wacky or something?" the blonde asked.   
  
Nny froze, then slowly turned to face the cheerleader. "Did you just say 'wacky'?"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
***  
  
Squee huddled under the covers in his room, clutching Shmee in a deathgrip, as he listened to the blood-curdling screams ring out into the night from his scary neighbor's house next door.  
  
***  
  
"That was fun. I needed that," Nny said to no one as he dropped the bloody spork onto the floor and left the mess in the corner. The wall was painted for the night, and Nny was feeling a little better. His arm still hurt like hell though. "Damn cheerleaders. I wonder what's playing at the movies tonight?" Johnny looked back at the disembowled cheerleader for a moment, then went to pick up her eyeballs and put them in her mouth so that they stared back at him. "That's better."  
  
The Doughboys giggled.  
  
Johnny went upstairs and picked his blood-and-brainfreezy-stained backpack up from the dilapidated couch, then threw a couple of assorted knives and his trusty Taze-E-Boy into it, just in case. But he hoped he wouldn't need them; he was in such a good mood, and he didn't need a bunch of assholes ruining it for him. If he remembered correctly, Kafka was playing again. Lovely. His favorite movie.  
  
"Maybe I'll get a Cherry Brainfreezy afterward." Nny threw the backpack over his shoulder, put on his headphones, and left the house no.777.  
  
*****  
  
"What a boring movie that was!" the guy snorted as they left the theater. "Kafka. What a shitty idea, Nani!"  
  
His reluctant girlfriend just turned her eyes down, staring at the sidewalk. "I liked it, Kin."  
  
"Who gives a rat's ass what you like? And that little fag in front of us didn't help either."  
  
Nani's head snapped up. "Don't call him a fag, Kin! He was just trying to watch the movie, but you just wouldn't shut up!"  
  
Kin tightened his grip on her forearm till she cried out in pain. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, you stupid little bitch!"  
  
"Then don't call people fags! You were really rude, and I think you should go find him and apologize!" she told him. That pissed him off! Before she could dodge his fist smashed her in the face. She hit the ground in a daze, clutching her jaw with one hand, the tears burning beneath her eyelids. She looked up as he loomed over her, but she wasn't staring at him. She was staring at the spidery black figure behind him.  
  
"Fuck you!" Nny snarled as he jammed the stun gun in the back of Kin's head. It was set to kill, and kill it did. It took about 15 seconds before Kin fell, the electricity making his eyes bulge and his limbs twitch sickeningly. Nny watched the body on the ground for a few seconds, the Taze-E-Boy still in his hand, before turning to Nani. Nani recognized him as the guy whom Kin called a fag, the one in front of them at the movie theater. He made no motion to help her up, to she tried to get up rather dizzily herself, taking a moment to regain her balance. Her jaw hurt like hell, and she licked at the blood from her cut lip.  
  
"Thank you, er..."  
  
"My name is Johnny, but you can call me Nny,"   
  
"Oh, okay... Nny." She nudged her boyfriend's shoulder with the toe of her boot. "Thank you, for what you did. Saving me."  
  
''I was going to kill him anyway. Your predicament just sped up my timing," Nny said simply.   
  
Nani nodded once rather meekly. There was a moment of silence. Then, as Nny watched, she suddenly kicked Kin hard in the side and shrieked, "That's for all those fucking beatings you've ever given me, you fucking asshole!!"  
  
"You won't live long enough to regret those words, bitch!" Kin snarled suddenly. His hand locked around her ankle and she was suddenly pulled up heels-over-head as Kin leapt to his feet in a flash! The bastard was faking the whole thing! Nny dodged his fist and leapt at him with the tazer again, and Kin slammed his fist into Nny's stomach, dropping Nani on her head. Nani scrambled to her feet and threw herself at Kin, screaming, as he started toward the homicidal maniac sprawled on the ground, who was swearing and reaching for his backpack. Nani bit him on the hand. That worked! Kin's attention turned to the little bitch hanging off his arm, and he swung around, and she was slammed into the side of the car next to them. She slid to the ground and didn't move. While this was happening, Nny fished out his favorite knife, the small, long, and deadly one with the smiley-face ball for the guard. Nny's thin arm locked around Kin's throat as he scrambled onto his shoulders. He whooped and hollered excitedly as Kin threw him around like a bucking bronco. Before Kin could utter a single enraged word, Johnny sliced his head clean off. The head rolled forward onto the ground and the body soon followed it, Nny jumping off just as it tipped forward. He looked at the body for a moment.  
  
"Hah! Now I feel better! You know what? I need a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy. Wanna come?" Johnny looked around and stopped when he saw Nani on the ground, motionless. His happy mood soured slightly. He waited for her to move, and when she didn't, he sighed exasperatedly. "Aw, shit. I guess that Brainfreezy is going to have to wait for you."  
  
*****  
  
Johnny took her back to his house and tended to her wounds, amid the dumbfounded remarks of the Doughboys and praise from the severed head of Nailbunny.  
  
"I'm pround of you for not killing for once," said Nailbunny. Psycho Doughboy backhanded him when Nny wasn't looking.  
  
"What did you bring her here for? Why didn't you kill her?" snarled Psycho Doughboy.  
  
"For once I'll agree with Psycho Doughboy here. Why the hell would you waste all that good blood that can be used for the wall?" said Mr. Eff.  
  
"I thought you wanted it to get out?" Nny retorted as he wound a bandage around the gash in her forehead and sucked on the Cherry Brainfreezy he just had to have.  
  
"We also have to look out for our boy," Mr. Eff said.  
  
"Fuck you," Nny said happily.  
  
***  
  
Nani woke up later to find herself on the couch in a strange shack of a house. She sat up, groaning. What the hell hit her? A Mack truck? She looked around. This must have been Nny's house. But what about Kin?  
  
She heard footsteps coming from below and she turned in time to see Johnny come into the room from below. He looked at her and grinned happily, lifting Kin's severed head and sipping the Brainfreezy. That explained a lot. She tried to keep her stomach down while Nny tossed the head next to the television and plopped his skinny frame down on the arm of the couch opposite her. "There's a Cherry Doom Brainfreezy in the fridge for you too. I was in a good mood," he added.  
  
"Thanks... Eeep!" She found the fridge and opened it to find someone's hand in there next to the Brainfreezy. Nani pulled the Brainfreezy out and went back to the couch, sitting down on the other end, She thought about mentioning the severed hand, then assumed he already knew and thought better of it. Nny had turned on the TV. "What're you watching?"  
  
"The Scary Monkey Show."  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
I hope that didn't suck too much. Review and I will worship you forever. Flame and I will disembowl you with a plastic spork and strangle you with your own intestines. Helpful tips will be gratefully accepted. Thanks! 


End file.
